


liquid courage

by poise



Series: amidst the veil [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Human Jaemin, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Vampire Renjun, a bit of death, blood obviously, boo - Freeform, i just wanted smth halloween themed, literally this is just them kissing in the club, makeout for unnecessarily long, theyre both kinda cocky but it works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poise/pseuds/poise
Summary: jaemin enjoys the rush of adrenaline when renjun's fangs graze over his lips.





	liquid courage

The strobe lights accompany the bitter taste of the alcohol dancing on his tongue as Jaemin takes another shot, feeling the burn in his throat. The music playing in the club is deafening and Jaemin struggles to recollect his thoughts as he flinches when fingers brush over his torso followed by a familiar giggle.

“that’s not funny” he grumbles despite a smile threatening to break out.

“it’s a little funny” Renjun replies with a cheeky grin and Jaemin’s far too tipsy (read: drunk) to stay mad at him.

“what took you so long? i got here like 20 minutes ago” Jaemin eyes Renjun as he peers over the bar to whisper at the bartender.

“sorry, donghyuck had something to talk to me about back at the house.” He wants to push further but Jaemin keeps that conversation in the back of his mind for his sober self to deal with.

The bartender returns with a drink in hand and Renjun sends him a curt nod before chugging it down.

The low lights make it hard for him to see but Jaemin doesn’t try to hide the fact that he’s blatantly staring Renjun down amidst the stuffy atmosphere of drunks dancing around. It’s not like Renjun doesn’t notice. He notices _everything_. As always. And Jaemin's learned to use that to his advantage as he pulls him in his lap regardless of the fact that he’s still downing his drink, feeling Renjun's lips on his so suddenly.

Despite dating for almost 2 years, he could never get used to the slight taste of blood that’s always prominent whenever they kissed. He doesn’t hate it, no. Not when Renjun kisses like that. But when the bitter taste of alcohol mixes with the iron undertone as Jaemin swirls his tongue against Renjun's, it’s enough to render him sober.

He instinctively reaches to grip a hand at Renjun’s waist, both of their weight’s clearly far too heavy to be supported by a creaking stool as Renjun presses himself flush against him to deepen the kiss. They pull apart just as Renjun's back hits against the counter and Jaemin takes a second, mind still hazy and a little flushed as he stares at Renjun's red-bitten lips.

“what was that for?” it comes out as a breathy giggle and if Renjun could flush under Jaemin's teasing gaze, he would.

“someone's staring at you.” Renjun mutters back, slightly leaning his back against the counter, fingers toying with the hem of Jaemin's shirt.

Jaemin lets his eyes wander around, finally settling on someone across the room, matt black hair unkept and eyes piercing. It doesn’t faze him though. If he had to recall the amount of times he’s had to deal with people threatening him or ganging up on him, he wouldn’t be able to keep count. And _especially_ of the fact that he’s dating Renjun.

And Renjun knowing this, doesn’t let his guard down. Knows Jaemin's a little too cocky for his own good. Regardless of the fact that the city is crawling with much more stronger beings.

He had known the dangers of being with Renjun well before they even started dating. Renjun, who had admittedly confessed about his bloodline and origin. Confessed about how he was a pureblood and that many were and still are after his position. In all honesty Jaemin didn't really get it back then. Just knows that Renjun was unattainable and Jaemin was, to say the least, stubborn.

That was until he found himself pinned to the ground, feeling the dirt make its way into his hair as a pair of unfamiliar glowing red eyes hover over him, repeatedly threatened him. That was the first time Jaemin had ever encountered someone targeting Renjun. It was also the first time he had ever seen Renjun been so angry. Fangs glinting in the moonlight and something far more sinister loom over his features as within a blink of an eye, Jaemin feels the weight off of him lifted. He glances over to find Renjun standing just a few feet away, lips dripping crimson red as Jaemin's eyes fleet over to the ground to find the limp body of the person who was just above him a few seconds ago.

That one time turned into two times. And two turned to three and eventually Jaemin found himself in the middle of it all. But he had always loved living off the edge. And Renjun was his edge. Something about knowing that nothing was a constant had always made his skin burn. And even through all those near-death experiences, he cant see himself being with anyone else.

“you know i can rip his heart out if you want.” Renjun’s raspy voice pulls him out of his reverie.

“play nice. maybe he’s just admiring my good looks.” Jaemin sees Renjun’s fangs glint in the light when his lips mould into a scowl.

“don’t flatter yourself jaem, you’re not exactly everyone’s favorite human”

“you wound me love, but you’re cute when you’re jealous.” To this Renjun hops off of Jaemin's lap, scowl growing deeper under the strobe lights.

“im _not_ jealous”

He doesn’t give Jaemin the opportunity to retort, tugging him forward towards the crowd of dancing people as he still feels someone burn holes into the back of his head.

It isn't until they're in the middle of the dance floor that Renjun lets go of Jaemin's wrist, the latter instantly gravitating towards him in the tight space. It's a lot brighter here compared to where they were sitting at just a few minutes ago, being right under the colorful lights. Here Jaemin sees how dazed Renjun really looks— assuming it's the cause of the bloody cocktail he had chugged down a few minutes prior. Deep red eyes a little glossy, mirroring his lips as Jaemin's eyes trail over his features once more to brush a strand of hair out his way. _Beautiful_. It's a word he's sure was purely made just to describe Renjun.

The stare Renjun holds is overwhelming and Jaemin finds himself blushing for the both of them, blaming the alcohol starting to seep into his bloodstream as Renjun dares a step closer and wraps his arms around his shoulders. He wastes no time slotting their lips together again and Jaemin replies with a groan, the music drilling it's way into his head and the way Renjun's feverishly kissing him is starting to make his head throb.

He feels a sharpness slightly puncture the edges of his lips and the people dancing around them leave Jaemin little to no choice but to press even more flushed against Renjun. At this point, he's sure he'll leave looking like an absolute loon, face flushed all shades of red, hair disheveled and lips nibbled and numbed. When he places his hands on the side of Renjun's figure, he feels him sway to the music, lips never leaving his.

"i thought you weren't jealous" he manages to comment once they pull apart and feels blood slightly prickle his chapped lips with how hard Renjun was nibbling on them. But the latter was quick to swoop in, thumbing Jaemin's bloodied lips before sucking it off his own thumb.

"_shut up_."

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween ghouls !!! 🎃 
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/813na)  
[twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/rensfilms)


End file.
